


【九澤】白與粉紅

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 關於鋒澤皮膚白的妄想。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 80





	【九澤】白與粉紅

1

陳零九愛極了邱鋒澤耳朵變紅的樣子。

玩POCKY GAME兩人的臉越湊越近的時候，在拍公的野蠻王妃他挑起那人的下巴作勢要吻上去的時候，在狼人殺頒獎典禮上在眾人的歡呼聲下他突然親了上去的時候...那人總習慣在鏡頭前沒害沒臊的表白，但身體真實的反應卻永遠騙不了人。

如花瓣一般鮮艷的顏色染紅了那人一雙白晢的耳朵，陳零九清楚知道那是他留給邱鋒澤的印記。

他忍耐不住內心的優越感，眼神索性黏在了那人身上甩不下來，他開啟了心裡的那一台照相機，咔嚓一聲把那人可愛的模樣拍了下來。

邱鋒澤還在歡快地笑著，笑到興奮的時候還會誇張地往後仰，肩膀輕輕蹭過他的胸口，一陣佛手柑的柑橘香氣伴隨著雪松沉穩的味道在鼻腔轉了一圈又幽幽離去。那人才剛補染過的一頭金髮襯托出臉龐更加的白晢，側臉像藝術館的雕像一樣精緻而犀利，此刻卻為了節目效果交足了戲份，浮誇的表情與反應獲得了所有人的歡笑。陳零九這個角度剛好看到了那人一扇一扇的眼睫毛，還有在髮絲之間探出頭來，剛剛因為陳零九難得的主動而變得紅通通的耳尖。

那人成為了全場的焦點，而陳零九就在旁邊大模斯樣走了神。他想，那通紅的耳朵終究應該還是逃不過攝影機的捕捉。

看啊，你們就看個夠。

我的。

2

皮膚白的人身上特別容易留下痕跡。

無論是輕易就因為兩人近距離的接觸而充血泛紅的耳朵，還是在他寬大的手掌摩挲之後會泛起淡淡痕跡的脖子，抑或是在他吻過之後會留下一個個曖昧唇印的鎖骨——陳零九覺得，他就像一個喜歡在自己擁有的物品上大大寫上名字的小孩——他喜歡看到邱鋒澤因為他而沾染上不同色彩的樣子。

他的吻從那人的耳朵一路綿延到胸口，呼吸的氣息和鬍子刺刺的觸感讓邱鋒澤感覺到了癢，於是那人忍不住扭動了身體，輕輕地哼笑了出聲。陳零九體內的調皮因子一下子冒了出來，他加深了力度在那人的脖子上狠狠吸吮了一口，一塊櫻花辮瞬間就在肌膚上綻放了開來。

「陳零九！」邱鋒澤瞪了陳零九一眼，可動了情的人卻連眼角都是粉紅的，「上次留下了痕跡搞得被柏良哥罵，我還要連續幾天穿高領的事你是不是忘了啊——」

被罵的人聳了聳肩，一副我錯了我還敢的模樣，「你接下來不是放假一星期了嗎，柏良哥才不會管。」

邱鋒澤瞇了瞇眼睛，手指作勢捏住陳零九的下巴威脅道，「但我還要回家啊，你是想我頂著滿身草莓回去見父母嗎。」

陳零九歪了歪頭，「這想法不錯欸，可以。」

「陳小九你真的是學壞了欸——」邱鋒澤作狀誇張地歎了一口氣，但末了又很快破功噗哧一聲笑了出來，他湊近在陳零九的嘴角貼上一個吻，聲音黏黏糊糊的，「但張志銘還是好愛陳小九喔，怎麼辦？」

陳零九一把扣住了邱鋒澤的後腦，把那人狡黠的笑聲通通封在了彼此交纏的唇齒間，他放任自己汲取著那人唇上的甜美，時而用牙齒輕輕地廝咬著，把戀人一雙好看的薄唇變成了玫瑰花。

「沒有怎麼辦啊，你只能繼續愛我了。」

3

指尖划過乳尖時陳零九感覺到了那人身上傳來的輕顫，小巧的乳頭早就在他的愛撫下挺立了起來，如牛奶般白滑的胸膛微微地起伏著，是邱鋒澤意亂情迷的證據。

粉紅色是彷彿滴到水中的水彩，在邱鋒澤這張畫布上暈染開來。陳零九向來享受有關創作的一切，更何況是在他最喜愛的邱鋒澤身上。

平常在琴鍵上飛舞的手此刻正沿著邱鋒澤的腰際緩緩往下滑，那人的皮膚是真的好，幼滑的觸感讓陳零九愛不釋手，但緊實的肌肉卻同時蘊含著男性獨特硬朗的魅力，隨著他的動作一收一放迸發著力量。

陳零九的另一隻手撫上了那人昂揚的下身，取悅般的撫弄著，滿意地聽到了那人發出了情動難耐的哼聲。邱鋒澤的喘息變得越發急促，他索性拉過陳零九一直在腰肢來回摩挲的手放到臉旁，輕輕蹭著，溫熱的氣息灑在了陳零九的手心上。

那人開口，「零九，給我。」

豔紅的舌尖從被吻到紅腫的唇間探出頭來舔了一圈，陳零九的眼神一暗——媽的，邱鋒澤絕對是故意的。

那人變本加厲地含住了自己的手指，尖尖的虎牙在指尖留下了一個溫柔的凹陷，眼神裡滿滿都是露骨的挑釁。

陳零九一把把邱鋒澤從床上抱了起來，坐在了自己的腿上，他往上一頂，身下碩大的熾熱便抵住了那人的胯下。他嘴角一挑，「好啊，你他媽的今天就別想下床了。」

都給你。

都是你的。

4

但陳零九還是從骨子裡疼愛著邱鋒澤這個人的。

他嘴上說得再狠也不可能捨得讓邱鋒澤受傷，他耐足了性子替邱鋒澤擴張，冰涼的潤滑劑濡濕了那人的後穴。待那人體內可以容納自己的第三根手指時，陳零九才慢慢地把手指退出。

然後他就把性器緩緩地推進了那人的體內，每進去一點，溫熱潮濕的甬道就馬上戀戀不捨地包覆著他，緊緻的觸感舒服得讓陳零九頭皮發麻。他發出了一聲滿足的低吟，一邊體貼地觀察著邱鋒澤的反應。

尚未適應異物進入的邱鋒澤一開始還是緊緊地皺著眉頭，但契合的身體彷彿是記住了陳零九的形狀，那種不適很快就變成了酥麻的快感。陳零九感覺到了身上的人身體漸漸放鬆了下來，甚至還主動往下坐讓他的器官能進入得更深。意識到了那人已經準備好，陳零九也狠狠地把性器一下子插進了最深處，並開始一下一下地抽插著。

懸在眼角的淚水，洩出的呻吟，張口的嘴巴之間吐出的是難耐的喘息。

那人的身軀隨著陳零九的衝撞而一顫一顫，舌尖在泛著光澤的唇間若隱若現，像樹上最嬌豔欲滴的那顆草莓。

陳零九忍不住嚐了味道，吸吮著那人柔軟的唇瓣，用舌頭舔舐著那人嘴裡的每一處，甚至顧不得那來不及嚥下的津液會沾濕了那人的嘴角。他頂到了那人最敏感的一處，邱鋒澤受不了差點叫了出來，卻被陳零九纏綿的吻變成了在唇齒間廝磨含糊黏膩的悶哼，那人徹底失去了力氣，被陳零九的一雙手懷住了腰窩，只能軟軟地攀附著他的肩膀。

陳零九在那人幾乎要喘不過氣的時候才稍稍停止了親吻，邱鋒澤像是控訴似的瞪了他一眼，換來了陳零九更賣力的頂撞。

他低喘著，汗水從額角滑落，「我剛說過的，我會讓你下不了床。」

5

「完了，陳零九你完了，」邱鋒澤用手機的前置鏡頭審視著自己的模樣，白皮膚上是星星點點密密麻麻的粉紅，就連聲音也因為放縱的歡愛而沙啞得很，「就跟你說會留下痕跡了，這樣你叫我怎麼出去？」

始作俑者在床上懶懶地伸了個懶腰，戀人充滿偶包在手機前東看西看的樣子實在是又好笑又可愛，「沒關係啦，以往的經驗不是兩三天就散了嗎。」

那人沒好氣地撇了他一眼，「我明天就要見到我爸媽了欸。」

陳零九笑著從床邊拿出了一條圍巾把邱鋒澤包得嚴嚴實實，「這樣就看不到了啊，沒事。」

被包得只剩下眼睛的邱鋒澤毫不留情地翻了個白眼，「這位先生，你知道現在新加坡幾度嗎。」

邱鋒澤的毒舌與白眼只是讓陳零九被逗得笑倒了在床上，那雙彎彎的瞇瞇眼又跑了出來，他揉了揉像雞窩一樣凌亂的頭髮，安撫著他那個在吃火鍋時也不忘照顧髮型出門還要帶兩支髮夾的完美主義者戀人，「好啦，就算爸媽知道了也不會介意吧，等一下我幫你帶幾件襯衫，穿那些就能遮得住了。」

邱鋒澤解開脖子上的圍巾丟了過去，他瞇了一下眼睛，「你不可以仗著我爸媽喜歡你就為所欲為欸。」

前兩天跟邱鋒澤父母視訊拜年，兩老還親切地叫陳零九有機會快點到新加坡的記憶還歷歷作目，陳零九抱住了那人丟過來的圍巾，又笑成了一團，「我不會啦，我哪敢，」他坐了起來，把頭放在那人的肩上，刻意轉頭往邱鋒澤的耳朵吹了一口氣。

「我是仗著你喜歡我。」

那人的耳朵又瞬間變成了熟透的蝦子——這才是真正危險要遮起來的地方吧，陳零九心想。

END


End file.
